The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch and, more particularly, to a key switch.
In conventional pushbutton switches and in keys, it is known to actuate the movable member, which is designed as a plunger, against the force of a restoring spring. The spring force increases continuously with increasing pretravel. The same applies to pushbuttons with a hinged operating button. In the case of pushbutton switches with a relatively large pretravel, the actuation can be easily felt by the operator. However, this feel is lost if there is only a small pretravel of, for example, 1 to 2 mm, particularly if there is relative motion between the operator and switch, e.g., in a car, or if the switch is actuated with a glove.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a short-travel pushbutton or key switch whose actuation can be clearly felt by the operator, with contact being made not immediately but after a fraction of the travel.